It can be appreciated that window blind cleaners have been in use for years. Typically, window blind cleaners are comprised of devices resembling tongs with sponges attached to the ends. A horizontal window blind cleaner has a short handle with multiple brushes. Another product has an elongated handle and a cleaning surface positioned at a right angle to the handle and is meant for dusting ceiling fans. Yet another type of window blind cleaner has multiple brushes with a vacuum cleaner attachment. Still another system for cleaning vertical blinds allows the user to hang vertical blinds in a shower and run water on the blinds until they are clean.
The main problem with conventional window blind cleaners is that they do not allow the user versatility in the type of cleaning product to apply to the window blind slat surface. In addition, they do not allow users to easily reach and clean window blind slats at varying heights. Yet another problem is that existing products require the user to apply consistent full hand pressure to handles to close the devices for cleaning. Another problem with conventional window blind cleaners is limited control over the amount of pressure needed to close the cleaning surfaces together during the cleaning process. Further, with conventional blind cleaning systems, the blinds must often be removed from the window for cleaning.
Yet another problem is that existing products require the user to apply consistent full hand pressure to handles to close the devices for cleaning. Still another problem is that the user has no control over varying the type of cleaning provided by the cleaning heads, or, varying the type of cleaning head used. Also, another problem is limited control over the type of pressure needed to close the cleaning surfaces together during the cleaning process.
In these respects, the window blind cleaning system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing addresses all of the problems identified above.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,369,836, issued to Horne, discloses a ceiling fan blade cleaner including a flexible, flat tubular, textile sleeve of sufficient length to completely encase a fan blade from tip to root, a flat spring member to cause said sleeve to conform to the blade surfaces and a pair of metal plates to releasably engage the root end of said sleeve and to withdraw said sleeve in wiping engagement with the surfaces of said blade to remove dirt therefrom and to trap such dirt as it is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,147, issued to Chia-Yi, et al., is directed to a mopping device includes a first part and a second part pivotally connected to the first part from which a handle is pivotally disposed. Two connecting members and a torsion spring are respectively pivotally connected between the first and the second part so that the second part is foldable toward the first part. Each of the first part and the second part has at least one clamping member pivotally connected thereto such that a cleaning member is securely disposed to an underside of the first and the second part by being clamped by the two clamping members.
U.S. Pat. No. D328,373, issued to Murray, discloses an ornamental design for a ceiling fan duster
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a system for cleaning slats of vertical or horizontal blinds of varying heights. It is a further objective to provide a system that allows for use of varying cleaning materials that are removably attached to the cleaning heads of the system. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a system that will provide an efficient means to apply uniform pressure to the blind slats through a remote actuator. Finally, it is an objective to a system that can introduce cleaning fluids onto the system cleaning heads.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified.